Nothing Else Just You
by nothingbutregret
Summary: unedited, first fic, not great but give it a shot. Shameless smut.


It had taken 3 years but his dream had finally come true. She said yes. Despite his best efforts at making the proposal the most whimsical and romantic thing ever done, he ended up on his knee in their living room on a boring old Monday night.

Originally he had big plans. He recruited Sam to help teach the glee kids an elaborate synchronized swimming routine that ended with everyone in the pool spelling out "marry me". He would get Emma there somehow and she would be so blown away that she would leap into his arms and say, "yes!" over and over again. They would kiss, he would give her the ring, and they would _both _cry. The kids would cheer and break out into some incredible rendition of some perfect song and the rest would be history.

But it didn't quite work out that way. It was even better.

Will's goal was to make this so special for Emma that she would never forget it in a million years. He didn't want this to be like her other proposals. The last two had been so forced and unexpected. He wanted his to be unique, thought out, premeditated, and…perfect. But perfection wasn't in the cards for him.

Monday morning rolled around and Emma was swamped with work. It was college application season and her role as a guidance counselor went from zero to sixty in a matter of weeks. She had appointment after appointment with barely a moment to stop for lunch. Will had asked that she meet him at Dalton to support Sam at his first away synchronized swim meet. She promised to be there but when 2:30 rolled around and she still had a mountain of paper work she had no choice but to text Will and tell her she wasn't going to make it.

"Hey you, I'm so sorry but I am buried and won't be able to make it this afternoon. Tell Sam I'm sorry and I'll see you at home. I'll pick up dinner on my way. Love you!"

Will's phone chirped in his pocket as he was on his way to Dalton and his heart sunk. The kids were already there. They had gone all out for this. Rachel picked out matching boy/girl swimsuits for everyone, Sam had choreographed the whole thing, and everything was ready. They practiced for a full week. All that was missing was the guest of honor. When Will walked into the indoor pool the kids could tell by the look on his face that the whole deal was on hold for now.

"I'm sorry guys but Emma can't make it today. We're going to have to try again another day." Will was deflated.

"But Mr. Schue we are all ready!" Mercedes whined.

"I know but the important thing is that Emma is relaxed and calm when this happens. If she's too overwhelmed I'm afraid she'll freak out. If I get her here today, she'll be so stressed with work that things could go downhill fast. I'm sorry, guys."

Even though the kids were bummed and also kind of annoyed, they totally understood. They would do anything for Will and if it meant coming back another day to water dance in the freezing cold they would make it happen.

When Will got home he collapsed face down on the couch. He was bummed but he knew he wanted it to be perfect and a high emotion event mixed with a very stressed out Emma would never fly so he talked himself out of his bad mood and set out to make dinner.

"Hey baby, don't worry about picking up food. The meet was quick so I'm home and making dinner. Just get your beautiful self home :)"

Emma smiled at her phone and thanked whoever it was that put Will in her life. About an hour later she was ready to head home, relieved to be going home to Will's cooking and waiting embrace. Maybe she could talk him into giving her a back rub. She _could_ be pretty convincing.

When she got home, not only was she met with a comforting hug but a glass of rosé and a sweet kiss. "Sit down baby. Drink this and dinner will be out in just a minute," Will said as he pecked her on the cheek.

When dinner was over he held her hand, led her to the bathroom, drew her a bath and left her alone to soak away her stress. As he waited he cleaned up the kitchen and tidied up the apartment. When he picked up Emma's bag to put it in its proper spot, a small leather book fell from it. It fell open to a page that looked to have quote after quote written out. Will couldn't help but pick it up and flip through the pages. The whole thing was filled with quotes, magazine clippings of words, and pictures of places or people - basically every thought in Emma's head.

_We all have our own book of life. We're just trying to find someone who can read & understand it or better yet, help us finish writing it._

_Someday our paths will cross and our eyes will meet, our hearts will too. And when that day comes, I swear, I will never let you go, ever again._

_We don't remember days, we remember moments._

_You come to love not by finding the perfect person, but by seeing an imperfect person perfectly._

He thumbed through every page but nearly dropped the book when he got to the last page. It was a simple phrase that he knew were Emma's own thoughts.

_I want you. Nothing else. Just you._

That's when he knew there would be no synchronized swim, no song and dance; no glee kids…nothing but them when he asked her to be his wife. He also knew that he would do just that when she was finished with her bath.

He laid out her nightgown, he lit candles leading from the bathroom to the bedroom, and he waited. Emma finally emerged from the bathroom and followed the lighted path. Will stood to give her some privacy to get dressed but she stopped him.

"What is this?" She questioned.

Will shrugged and said, "I just wanted you to relax. Get dressed and I'll be back in a second."

"Wait. Come here." She whispered. Will came closer and took her outstretched hands. She pulled him close and put her arms around his neck, hugging him tight. His arms circled her towel-clad waist and he kissed the top of her head. He let out a deep sigh. "Are you ok Will?"

"Not really, no."

"I'm such a terrible girlfriend. You've gone out of your way to make sure I'm happy and relaxed and I haven't so much as asked you how your day was. So, how was your day, honey?"

"Terrible actually. I spent all day missing you. And I really needed to talk to you." Will was getting good at his fake pouting.

Emma humored him, "Oh really baby? Rough day huh? Well maybe you can kiss me and you'll feel better. I know I will."

"Nope, a kiss won't do it. I just need to ask you something." Will continued his simple quest.

"Well, ask away. What's up?"

Before he knew it he was down on his knee. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the little black box he had kept with him all day. He looked up at her and her eyes practically popped out of her head.

"I found your journal thing when I moved your bag. I was cleaning up and it just fell out. I couldn't help but look through it. I saw some quotes in there that made me think. You see, today I had a really huge surprise for you. The kids and I spent weeks to make sure it was perfect and it was going to happen today. But then you got busy and I wanted it to be just right so I decided to do it another day. But then I saw the last page of your book and you had written that you only wanted me. Nothing else, just me. And I decided that I didn't need the kids to do a synchronized swim to ask you to marry me, all I had to do was kneel here in front of you in our home and just ask. So that's what I'm going to do. Emma, I love you. All of you. I love your ups and downs and your smile and your touch and your heart. I love you for everything you think you're not and I don't want to live another day without the knowledge that you will be mine forever. And I know it sounds possessive and chauvinistic but I don't care because I want you and no one else. I want a life with you forever. I want what I wanted years ago and never got. You make me whole and I can't imagine you as anything but my wife. Always. Please. Please marry me."

It took less than one second for Emma to drop to her knees and kiss Will senseless. She mumbled a yes in there somewhere and Will kissed her back. She wouldn't let go of him. He told her to get dressed so they could celebrate properly but she wouldn't have it. She simply would not let him go.

She stood up. She looked at him and something hit her. She was going to be his wife. He was hers. She was his. And she wanted him.

Will had turned around to hand Emma her nightgown but she pushed his hand away. Instead she took his other hand and guided it to the knot of her towel. She stepped close to him, as close as possible. She stood on her tiptoes and whispered, "Take it off" in his ear. Will froze.

"Are you sure? Emma, just because we're engaged doesn't mean we have to do this yet. It's not an obligation."

"Take it off Will. Please." She was begging.

And so he did. The towel fell to the floor and she was exposed to him for the first time. He couldn't breathe.

She backed away, still holding his hand. She lay down on the bed taking him with her. She unbuttoned his shirt. He was practically paralyzed. She kissed him and he broke.

He pulled her close and his hands took over. He gripped her hip with his left hand while his right hand ran up and down her perfect body. She breathed him in. His hand reached her breast and he stopped. He looked at her and she nodded. He didn't kiss her. He stared at her, never breaking eye contact has he touched her. Their faces were so close, she could taste his breath. He caressed her. It felt so good. She was panting now. He gave her a devious smile when he pinched her nipple. She nearly cried out. They were still staring.

"Make love to me. Make me whole. Complete me." She moaned and reached her hands to his belt. Their eyes were locked and never broke as she unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down. It was his turn to pant when her hand cupped him. She practically purred as she stroked him through his boxers and he was wild above her - his hands touching every part of her until he found his way between her legs. Without thinking he touched her and before he could correct his bold move he heard her hiss "yesssss". He didn't stop, "I am going to worship you. I am going to make you feel so good," he moaned. "Yessss," she said again.

When his fingers entered her, he had to do everything in his power not to come. She was wet – soaking wet and it made him harder than he had ever been before. The wait for this moment was nearly unbearable and the thought that this was actually happening, that he was not only making love to Emma but to his _finance _made him insane.

He rolled on top of her as she practically ripped his boxers off. Her legs fell open and he plunged another finger into her. "Please Will, please." The begging is what pushed him over the edge. He reached to the bedside table frantically searching for protection when she stopped him, "I'm on the pill. I want you, just you. All of you. Now."

He growled, "Emma. I don't want to hurt you." "You won't, I'm ready. Please don't make me wait any longer." With that he slid his now aching cock into his lover and she screamed his name.

He held himself still, looked deep into her eyes and begged for her forgiveness. "I'm so sorry baby, I didn't want to hurt you. It will stop soon. Just tell me when the pain goes away." He hoped it wouldn't be long because he was throbbing inside of her. After a few seconds she clutched his ass and pulled him deeper.

"God, this feels amazing. _You _feel amazing," she whimpered. "Don't stop."

Will surged forward and was trying his best to hold on. He would be damned if he was going to lose it before Emma was totally satisfied.

"What does it feel like, Will? Talk to me."

This was going to be nearly impossible. "So tight. So fucking good. You're perfect. I want to make love to you every day for the rest of our lives."

"Yes. Yes."

It was his turn. "Baby, does it feel good? I want to make you feel so good." As he said that he pushed deeper and he instantly felt Emma tighten around him. He had hit the right spot so he thrust again and again.

The sound that came from Emma broke every possible restraint he had set for himself. They came together, moaning and gasping in unison.

As they lay together sweaty and sated and still clinging to one another, Will asked if she wanted a shower and Emma simply said, "_I want you. Nothing else. Just you."_


End file.
